Harden Simms
30 (Afterword) |affiliation =Megaton |role =Megaton resident |location =Lucas Simms' house (Megaton) |quests =The Power of the Atom |family =Lucas Simms - father |actor =Sean McCoy |dialogue =HardenSimms.txt |special = |alignment =Good |level =1 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 25 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairChildMBase |height =0.80 |factions =MegatonCrimeFaction MegatonLucasSimmsFaction MegatonResidentFaction |class =Settler |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanChild |refid = |edid =HardenSimms |baseid = }} |content2= }} Harden Simms is an inhabitant of Megaton in 2277. Background Harden was born in 2267. He is Lucas Simms's 10-year-old son. His father has instructed him not to talk to strangers in Megaton, and he reluctantly obeys. He goes to sleep early and rises early, which gives him enough time to meet up with Maggie and play.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide By 2297, Harden was the sheriff of Megaton. When drunk, he would often speak about his father's death, and blame it on the Lone Wanderer. It is unknown if Lucas Simms died because of Burke or died at some unknown point between 2277 and 2297.Afterword - Moira Brown: "Just shipped out another crate of survival guides, and the caravans just can't seem to get enough of them. Sheriff Simms says they've really put Megaton on the map—pretty ironic, since I've had to redraw that map about a million times since the first edition came out 20 years ago." Daily schedule He's a good friend of Maggie and is usually seen near her in the mid-morning to late afternoon. It is implied by his father, Lucas Simms that Harden also polishes Deputy Steel on a regular basis, but this is idle chatter as the child is not scripted to enter the Megaton armory. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Power of the Atom: If Lucas Simms is dead when you disarm the bomb, Harden will reward you with a home in Megaton and any caps you requested at the beginning of the quest. He exhibits little emotion despite his father's death. If the bomb is detonated, he and Maggie supposedly die, making him one of the only 2 killable children in the game. Other interactions * The Child at Heart perk has no effect on this character. * Sometimes it may be impossible to engage Harden in a regular dialogue, as he will say something like "I'm not supposed to talk with strangers" and continue walking or standing. * If Lucas Simms dies, Harden will claim to be the new self appointed sheriff. Inventory Notable quotes (when wearing his father's Sheriff's duster) | (requires good Karma and/or disarming the bomb in Megaton) }} Appearances Harden Simms appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes His dad named him after the Old West outlaw John Wesley Hardin.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.82: "'''Lucas Simms' ''He grew up in Megaton and understands better than anyone what it takes to survive and thrive in the Wasteland. Big and imposing yet warm and friendly, Lucas won his position by a unanimous vote of the people of Megaton (most of whom genuinely love the guy). He serves as mayor, sheriff, judge, and just about any other position that's needed. It's also no secret around Megaton that Lucas Simms is fulfilling some weird childhood cowboy fantasy. He named his son Harden after the Old West outlaw John Wesley Harden. Simms is also a member of a secret society known only as "the Regulators." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Bugs * Like all other Megaton characters, Harden Simms might go missing. See Recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3 on how to resolve this issue. * Even after his father dies, Harden still says they eat together at the Brass Lantern. * Regardless of your Karma level, Harden will occasionally say "What do you want meanie?" Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Harden Simms it:Harden Simms pl:Harden Simms ru:Харден Симмс uk:Гарден Сіммс